bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
No-Upgrade-Limit-Wizard
The No-Upgrade-Limit-Wizard has one path with infinite upgrades. At base, it acts like a normal Wizard Monkey, with 2 pierce and 1 damage to each. The range equals a normal Wizard Monkey. Upgrades Faster Spellcasting ($225) Shoots 25% faster. Guided Magic ($275) Magic shots seek out the Bloons, even behind cover. Improved Magic ($360) Magic bolts damage increased to 2 and pierce to 4. Intense Magic ($430) More powerful magic shots move faster and can pop 7 Bloons at once. Arcane Blast ($750) Bigger, more powerful magic blasts pop through 4 layers of Bloon. Fireball ($355) Every few seconds casts an explosive fireball spell. Blazing Balls ($545) Fireball has a increased 35% attack radius, has 3 damage, 75% increased pierce. Can leave napalm as well. Wall of Fire ($945) Creates a super hot wall of fire across the track to roast the Bloons as they pass. Inferno Walls ($1,500) Inferno walls pop 50 bloons, does 5 damage and applys a burn effect that does 2 damage per seconds an lasts for 10 seconds. Dragon's Breath ($1,750) Spews endless flames at nearby Bloons. Shimmer ($765) Dark magical auras permanently remove Camo from Bloons within range. Arcane Mastery ($1,350) Attacks much faster over much longer range. Arcane Spike ($8,000) Magic does extra damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Necromancer: Unpopped Army ($3,500) Reanimate recently popped enemies as servants to destroy the Bloons. Prince of Darkness ($25,000) Reanimate even more powerful bloon servants (MOABs and BFBs) to obliterate the enemy. Summon Phoenix ($5,000) Ability: Powerful phoenix wreaks Bloon havoc for 20 seconds. Arcane Impale ($33,000) * Description: "Arcane bolts gets even stronger, to ensure the bloons are popped already." * Details: Attack speed increased by 115%. Astral bolts are shot by 2 bolts, does 35 pierce and 15 damage (30 to MOAB Class Bloons). Infernal Phoenix ($43,500) * Description: "Summon Phoenix ability does extreme bloon annihilation." * Details: Summon Phoenix ability allows the phoenix to spew 4 bigger endless flames on the mouth at bloons which does 60 pierce and 12 damage and phoenix shoots 8 fireballs at once in 8 directions. Cooldown reduced to 40 seconds. King of Darkness ($52,500) * Description: "Reanimate even more stronger powerful bloon servants to crush the opponents." * Details: Spawns Zombie ZOMGs which does 200 damage and 80 pierce and Zombie BADs which does 400 damage and 120 pierce. Zombie bloons and MOAB-Class bloons can knockback bloons by 30%. Wizard Lord Phoenix ($180,000) Description: Gains an Infernal Phoenix with half the flames permanently. Wizard Lord Phoenix ability: Becomes an Infernal Phoenix with doubled flame size, range, pierce and damage. Archmage ($400,000) * Description: Fires magic 5 times as fast with 350 pierce, 40 damage and 100 MOAB damage! Molten Warlord ($666,666) * Description: Gains 3 WLP Phoenixes with 1.2x the flames PERMANENTLY. * MW Ability: Becomes a Molten Phoenix which rains a shower of fire onto bloons, dealing 666 layer damage per hit. Fallen King ($404,040) * Description: oiHSADAsdoisada;lad'111111111111 (OBVIOUS REFERENCE ALERT) * Summons Zombie Dreadbloons which do 600 damage and 160 pierce and Zombie Blastapopouloses which do 800 damage and 200 pierce. Zombie bloons, Zombie MOAB-Class bloons and Zombie Boss Bloons can knockback bloons by 50%. The Ultimate Phoenix ($1,000,000) Summons a Permanent MW phoenix! TUP ability: Summons an Ultimate Phoenix breathing fire every 0.1 second, dealing 1,000 damage with 1,000 pierce. Also INFINITE RANGE. Lasts 15 seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds Wizard Lord Necromancy ($2,000,000) Necromancy is based on progression. You start of at 20% necromancy progress, each round takes away a third of the progress made. To gain +1%, the WLN has to pop 1% of the rounds RBE (E.x: If the WLN popped 24% of the bloons in a round, it gained +24% progress from that round). When you reach 100%, you can't go furtherer. The progress meter is capable of summoning various bloons. For each 0.1% progress made, the WLN generates 1 Undead bloon per second (2 damage and 10 pierce) For each 0.5% progress made, the WLN generates 1 Undead MOAB per second (10 damage and 100 pierce) For each 2% progress made, the WLN generates 1 Undead BFB within 2 seconds (50 damage and 1,000 pierce) For each 10% progress, the WLN summons 1 Undead ZOMG every 5 seconds. (500 dammage and 1,000 pierce) When you reach 100% progress, the WLN summons 1 Undead BAD every 10 seconds. (2,000 damage and pierce) The Wizard Lord ($10,000,000) Necromancy progress is always 100% + A permanent Ultimate Phoenix! All with 4x attack speed, pierce and damage on Magic bolts, the Wizard Lord's range? Infinite! Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:No-Upgrade-Limit Towers Category:Magic Towers